Conventionally, most computational tasks are undertaken upon a client or within a proprietary intranet. For instance, through utilization of a software application resident upon the client, data is created, manipulated, and saved upon a hard drive of the client or on an on-site server. Most often, data is saved local to the client.
Client-side operating systems are employed to manage relationships between users, software applications, and hardware within a client machine, as well as data that is resident upon a connected intranet. The conventional computing paradigm is beginning to shift, however, as maintaining security, indexing data, and the like on each client device can be quite expensive. As network connectivity has continued to improve, it has become apparent that a more efficient computing model includes lightweight (e.g., inexpensive) clients that continuously communicate with third-party computing devices to achieve substantially similar end results when compared to the conventional computing paradigm. In accordance with this architecture, the third-party can provide a ‘cloud’ of devices and services, such that requests by several clients can simultaneously be serviced within the cloud without the user noticing any degradation in computing performance.
Conventionally, computational tasks executed by a client are carried out by employing subscription services and/or programs specifically designed for each separate task. In many instances, these tasks are all related to one broad subject area, yet a user is often inconvenienced with the burden of employing separate subscription services and/or programs for each narrow task. As well, many (or most) services operate according to programming languages/protocols that are tailored to their specific purpose which makes achieving uniformity across disparate sources difficult. As more routine tasks continue to be carried out by business and personal computers, combination of computational tasks has continues to become inefficient. This drawback can be propagated through all types of software applications and data associated therewith resident within the ‘cloud.’